


Hiding For So Long, You Found Me

by NegitoroShipper



Series: Negitoro Summer Smash 2019 [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 1 year age gap, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gumi/Rin if you squint, Upperclassman/Underclassman relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegitoroShipper/pseuds/NegitoroShipper
Summary: “So the flirt queen is suddenly mush. I love this story.”“No! No, you don’t understand at all!” Miku bounced on the bed, the blush on her face spread to her ears. “This is a bad thing! I-I…” she groans, burying her face in the pillow.
Relationships: Gumi & Kagamine Rin, Gumi/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Negitoro Summer Smash 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the my fourth contribution to last year's Negitoro Summer Splash, I present to you a tale of hopelessness against the power of obliviousness. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Every school has seven mysteries even Crypton High School. 

There is a mystery about a hidden stairway behind a bookcase in the library. There is one about the unused pool at the northeast part of the school. There is another about a ghost that constantly pranks people in the hallways at night. There is even one about the contorted sculpture in the art club's room.

Of course, regardless of how many, most people are selective on what they believed in so the tale may vary. However, there is one such mystery that all found to be true - the tale of the Ghost of the Wolf.

You see, it is said that there was once a female student who frequently occupied an empty classroom. The girl always liked being alone. She loved the open space, the emptiness, and merely, having no one around, thereby, having no chance to talk to anyone.

Of course, many had tried to approach or befriend her but it was all for naught. A kind hand on her shoulder made her flinch; a small greeting made her demeanor smaller; and a comment - good or bad - would make her emotionless. So, they eventually left her alone until, one day, it changed. 

One morning, the class had already assembled themselves in their seats as the teacher calls each one for attendance. When the girl’s name was eventually called, no one answered until the door was abruptly opened by the disgruntled girl. She smiled shyly at everyone, excusing herself for being late. 

Many gaped at her for smiling at them for the first time since she came to the school. She even waved at them after a few minutes of unabashed gawking while she walked to her seat. 

Since then, they found she was suddenly talking with them.

Needless to say, it baffled many. However, what confused them all the more is the way she acted.

Casual touches and cheesy pick-up lines were always present whenever someone talks to her in close proximity. She could be seen blowing kisses and shooting winks at the people gawking at her from afar. 

Rumors, then, started spreading about her sudden pseudo-lasciviousness. One said that someone had captured her heart. One said that she had just woke up from a coma and the girl from before is merely just her ghost. Another told a story about her being forced to come out of her shell by the principal. 

It didn't stop there but only one stuck - she was possessed by the Ghost of the Wolf. No one knew why; No one even bothered to wonder why. What mattered is that it was the most interesting.

Since then, ‘alone’ was never associated with the girl - instead, she inherited the title of this begotten spirit that seemed to have taken a liking to her. She became a 'Wolf'.

Time passed and everything else about the girl was forgotten. They forgot the girl who liked solitude. They forgot the girl who feared interaction. They forgot the girl who hid from anyone.

To anyone else, the lonely girl never existed but no one knew that 'she' vanished more now than before as her walls transform from solitude to her persona. 

It was lonely but she stayed silent, unwilling to break the illusion the Wolf created for her, hiding herself behind the facade of fiction.

~0~

“Wow…” Luka whispered as she held onto a piece of paper. Ocean blue eyes trailed all over the paper once again. “This is great, Miku!”

It is already a few hours since school has ended. The other members of the literature club had already gone home but Miku and Luka decided to stay in the literature clubroom for a few more minutes before the sun sets. 

Luka wanted to read a few more articles from the archives of the club while Miku… Well, Miku just wants to stay for a while. 

Laying her head on her curled arms, teal eyes stay captive by her upperclassman's gleeful expression as she read the simple piece that Miku wrote on a whim. 

Under the light of the sun, Luka’s eyes seemed to shine brighter and Miku cannot help but wonder why. Was it because of the lighting? Or was it because she was always like that? The tealette sighs, breathlessly, sitting straight, feigning a stretch as if her sigh was meant to be for her uncomfortable position. 

“Your take on the Ghost of the Wolf is rather new. Nobody looked at that myth this way,” Luka said as she traced the handwritten words on the seemingly fragile piece of paper. She sighed blissfully. “Although it could use a bit more work. I have to say. This is beautiful.”

Ocean blue eyes meet with teal and suddenly, the thumping in her heart grew louder in her ears, beating against her chest as if trying to break free. 

She sat still, unable to move under Luka’s gaze. Air seemed to grow scarce as her breathing grew more scarce with every small movement from the pinkette - even as the wind blew a strand of pink hair astray. 

She wasn’t thinking - not at all - when she reached out, her hand gently grazing Luka’s soft cheek as she tucked the strand behind the upperclassman’s ear. “You’re beautiful.” She murmurs, thoughtlessly as she moved away. 

At Luka’s tilted head, a mild surge of panic overcame Miku’s whole body, urging her to apologize for her unneeded comment. That is until a sweet sound is carried by the wind - the sound of Luka’s shy laugh. 

To be honest, this scene was nothing out of the ordinary. Her comments would always garner the same reaction from different people but for some reason… this one made her heart soar. 

Luka chuckled softly, a small blush brushing her cheeks, unaware of Miku’s inner turmoil. “Well,” The pinkette smiled widely, before nudging the smaller girl’s shoulder with her own. “Thank you for the compliment.”

~0~

It wasn’t long after that when they have to go home. Living in separate directions, the two said their goodbyes at the school gate. 

Miku lingered for a bit as she watched Luka’s retreating form. Once she was sure the girl was out of sight, the tealette crouched on the ground and squealed. “ _ What was I doing?! _ ” She thought hiding the massive blush that she knows is on her cheeks. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

~0~

_ Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Crypton high school, there lived a beast. The beast is the most feared creature of the kingdom but she was not feared for her ferocious looks. After all, no one - not even the kingdom’s most loyal guards and advisors could resist the charms of this monster. _

_ No, she was not feared for her attributes but she was feared for her ability to sway the mind and feelings of a person. She was feared for her cruel ability to make a person feel safe and vulnerable. She was feared for her charms.  _

_ With her sweet innocent smile, flowing teal pigtails, smooth caresses, and very very cringey pickup lines, tens and thousands (mostly tens) had fallen for her charms…  _

_ Everyone had fallen except for one - the pink haired maiden who carried the power of air in her head. _

_ Yes, this flirt has been conquered-- _

“Roshi, stop making that thing and listen!” Miku shouted from across her, clutching her leek plushie. 

Her self proclaimed cousin turned the chair with an amused grin on her face. “Well, princess,” she said, the teasing glint in her purple eyes made Miku want to throw a more solid material. “I apologize for taking care of my academics while you are obviously slacking in a supposed study night.” She gestured to the amount of unfinished work on Miku’s table.

It’s true. It is supposed to be study night but Miku cannot help but wail on someone over a few things that cannot leave her mind. Miku threw a pillow at her. “You  _ know _ that I could do homework with my eyes closed but this?” She spread her arms, gesturing her to all of her. “I can’t  _ do  _ this _. _ ” 

“So the flirt queen is suddenly mush. I love this story.”

Another pillow projectile hits Roshi’s face. “No! No, you don’t understand at all!” Miku bounced on the bed, the blush on her face spread to her ears. “This is a bad thing! I-I…” she groans, burying her face in the pillow. 

“Right,” Her cousin said as she fixed her things. “Sounds like you li-”

“Don’t say it,” The tealette says, fixing a pleading look at her cousin. “Please, just don’t.”

It took a minute before any of them spoke but her cousin nodded in response. “Okay. But you know you can’t hide forever, right?”

“I know,” Miku said. “But, I’ll try to. I need to.”

Her cousin merely hummed, unconvinced.

~0~

The sun had barely risen when Miku arrived at the school gates, the air cold despite the warmth of her clothes. The gate was closed but that was part of the reason why she early. 

The tealette waited at the same wall that she leaned on everyday since she started school in Crypton. She closed her eyes, knowing that no one would see her at that time of the day. She took measured breaths under the gentle shine of the newly risen sun, preparing herself to face the day. 

It was a routine that she had taken to ever since she decided to stop being alone, even if it is merely for the sake of having people notice her. She tells herself that, at least, she’s not alone anymore.

‘Embody the soul of a rumor and it becomes armor.’ This is what she lives by, now that everyone seemed to make an issue to dictate her reasons for whatever change she just embraced.

The day she had taken the plunge to just start talking to her classmates was the day she had her first rumor. Ironic as it may have been, she would never regret her decision even if she had to lose part of herself in the process.

Like clockwork, a gray haired man with a slouched back arrived just as the bird would sing. “Early as always, Ms. Hatsune.” He said, easily unlocking the gates, but opening the gates is another story. 

Miku quickly rushed to help. “The rusted wheels really needed to be oiled or replaced, Mr. McGuiles.” She pushed the rustier side of the gate. 

The older man merely chuckled, taking the other side of the gate. “I don't think the administration is considering my proposal, Ms. Hatsune,” he says, even as he heaves to push the other side of the gate. "Well, at least, the machine works when it's time to close them."

Once finished with her side, she immediately rushes to help Mr. McGuiles push the other side. "I'll try to ask the student council later." Miku promises, smiling at the older man.

A smile spreads on his wrinkled face. "I appreciate the help, Ms. Hatsune."

"No problem, Sir!"

"Here," he says as she gives her a handful of pieces of hard candy - coffee flavored. "My wife says that you need all the energy you can get."

"Thank you," Miku grins. "Please tell her that she is a wonderful human being for me." She winks.

He bellows a laugh. "Will do, Ms. Hatsune. Have a good day!"

She waves her hand, walking backwards. "You too, Mr. McGuiles!" She opens the school doors, breathing in.

The tealette walked through the hallways. It was silent very unlike the usual hours of the day and, for that, Miku treasures it. 

Just like in her short story on the Ghost of the Wolf, she finds the silence and emptiness as a comfort. It was her comfort zone so to speak. There are no people to confront, nothing that requires her attention. 

It is just her.

Miku, silently, makes her way to the room she always considered her own - the literature clubroom. She chose this simply because it is far from prying eyes. Its windows only encase the view of the trees from the back of the school.

More than that, she could quietly listen to the whistle of a wind that carried only the sounds of birds and rustling leaves. 

It was isolated until a newly formed club claimed the area. 

Make no mistake. She didn't become the 'Wolf' because her hiding spot was taken over. She inherited the title years before the creation of the club.

When it was the literature club that takes over the room, Miku thanked her lucky stars since she could join without having to put up with the more abrasive or noisy clubs. And then, there was Luka.

Luka is a senior who the tealette met when she 'club hunt' at the first week of the year. In reality, she just wanted to see what club had taken over the room. 

~0~

The tealette just barely removed herself from her friend group to 'club hunt'. Since clubs were not required, her friends had chosen to just hang out at the ice cream parlor after class. 

"Sorry, guys," Miku winks, grinning as she walked backwards to the school building. "I am gonna see which club to join."

Rin grinned. "Too bored at school, Miss Wolf?" 

The tealette's only response is a playful grin, matched with an enthusiastic wave. "Bye!" She ran back to the school. 

She was walking down the hallway, smiling and winking at the few people who are gawking at her. By then, people learned that Miku only flirts for fun but some still manages to fall for her charms - mostly transferees or freshmen. 

As she was making a beeline to the room, she saw someone struggling to juggle two boxes and a bag. It was effectively blocking the person's face but she could see the flowing pink hair. "Do you need help?" 

"Yes, please." The girl said, muffled by the boxes on her face.

Miku took the girl's bag which seemed to be brimming with books and one of the boxes, grunting as both weighed her down. "Wow, how did you carry all this?" She grunted, as she stood with the box clutched securely underneath.

"Oh, I was part of the basketball club last year." The girl said. "We carried weights during training. Place the bag on top of mine."

"Okay," Miku placed the box back down. "Here." She said putting the bag on top of the girl's box. 

"Thank you so much." 

The reply died in Miku's throat as she met with ocean blue eyes. Mouth agape and throat dry, she finds herself saying, rather than thinking. "Have I gone to heaven?" 

Luka laughed. "Well, I am certain that we are still at school." Her eyes moved with her smile.

Suddenly, her face felt hot. She knows that something is wrong but she reigned the thought in, shooting a wink at this unknown person. 

The pinkette laughed at that. "I am Megurine Luka, vice president of the literature club. I would shake hands but..." She shoots a look at the box and bag, the smile never leaving her face.

"That's alright," Miku said, as she takes the small time to collect herself. "I am really honored to help such an angel."

Luka chuckles again. "I don't know about that. Come, it's this way." The pinkette began walking with Miku scrambling to follow. It was then that she found that it was the same destination as hers. 

The pinkette opens the door with her foot, wiggling through the small gap. The tealette cannot help but smile at the look of intense concentration on the pinkette's face. " _ Cute. _ "

Then, Luka was greeted by one short haired brunette woman and blue haired man both of whom Miku recognizes as Meiko and Kaito. 

"Took you long enough, Luka," Meiko said, as she took the box and bag from the pinkette and deposited them on the table. Then, her playful brown eyes went towards Miku. "Ooh! You brought a recruit?"

"She was just helping me." The pinkette said, hurriedly stepping aside to let the tealette in. 

Kaito took the box from Miku and put it on top of the table. "Mei, don't scare her," He said calmly. "Thanks for the help, Miku."

The brunette scoffs. "We all know the Wolf has nerves of steel! My boisterous self is probably not enough to make her tremble."

Miku laughed. "I am definitely in heaven, now," She bowed her head. "For such a beautiful angel to recognize me, I am deeply honored."

"Wolf?" Luka asked, her eyebrows pressed in an obvious crinkle. 

The tealette's eyes snapped back up to see a confused pinkette. Suddenly, her heart’s rhythm stuttered, as for why she wasn’t sure. All she knew was how this person doesn’t know. 

Luka remained clueless even as she was explained of the legend. "If that's true, then, why wasn't she flirting with me?" She said, raising an eyebrow with that playful smile. "Come on, Meiko. You're being rude to…" She paused, looking over the tealette. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Miku," the tealette said, slightly breathless. "Hatsune Miku."

The pinkette grinned, reaching out for a shake of the hand. "Now, we can shake hands."

~0~

It's been months since then, and Miku found that she would always look forward to time with Luka is one of the highlights of her day aside from the extra side of leeks during lunch and a few hours of alone time in the club room. 

She opens the door to the same serene scene, smiling at the small space. Miku placed her bag on the table, enjoying the cold air filtering from the partially open window. She sat on the chair that is closest to the window before curling her arms under her, readying herself in a nap.

A few hours passed and the school was getting livelier at every passing minute but Miku didn’t mind after drifting to the realm between sleep and reality. 

Just when the cantaloupe was dancing salsa with the apple, some ethereal angelic voice called out to her. “Miku...”

Miku let out a happy sigh as she felt a warm caress on her head. “Mmm… Five more minutes.” She murmurs, seeking the warmth.

The voice laughed but the warmth never disappeared. “I am serious, Miku. Classes will start soon.” 

The tealette only buried herself even deeper in her arms, groaning as the smell of roses filled her nose. Another melodious laugh echoed in the enclosed space and her heart leapt at the sound, waking her up from her sleep. 

Almost immediately, her eyes registered familiar blue eyes,that sparked with amusement. “Hey,” Luka smiled, never stopping the hand from sliding on teal tresses. “Have a good sleep?”

Miku scrambled to stand up, hitting the table’s corner on her way out of the chair. “L-Luka senpai! Y-You-” She cleared her throat, hoping that the next words out of her mouth is somewhat flirty. "You are here early. D-Did you come to see me?" She mentally congratulated herself for that.

The pinkette laughed heartily, clutching her stomach as she did. Her eyes crinkled as she grinned wider the longer her eyes traced Miku's features. "You have… something on your chin." 

The tealette's hand immediately shot to cover her face, turning about as she brought out the mirror from her pocket. There, lo and behold, is a trail of dried saliva. " _ Just kill me now… _ " Miku thought as she wiped the drool with the sleeves of her uniform. 

Turning back to face Luka once again, she readied her mask, smiling and contorting her face into the cool facade that she always used only to be faced with air. 

A rustle from the floor made Miku look down, seeing her upperclassman crawling under the table. She could not help the small chuckle that came from her throat, breaking the mask that she most carefully thickened and nurtured through the months. "What are you doing, Luka senpai?" 

"I sort of… left my lunch box in here." She said standing up with a triumphant smile on her face as she held the small bag in her hand. "See?" 

At the sight, Miku cannot help but completely drop her usual mask and let out an exasperated sigh, her smile small yet genuine. " _ Cute. _ " 

The morning bell rang, dragging Miku out of her reverie. Luka was already taking her bags from the floor, waiting for the tealette by an open door. Mentally, she sighed, grabbing her bag from the floor. "Class awaits." She said, bleakly trudging through the doorway. 

"It is not  _ that _ bad." The pinkette said, gently closing the door behind the two of them. "I wish I could go back to your level. The stuff we now have are hard."

The tealette rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Luka is not even sweating over whatever their curriculum is. 

The hallways are quiet and empty as the two trudged on, classrooms growing more silent as time went by. It was only then when she was truly aware of the time. Cursing to herself and wanting to excuse herself before attendance starts, she turned to the pinkette, absolutely taken aback when she found the older girl smiling back at her. 

Words had died in her throat, then. It was followed by the quickening beat of her heart. Upon Luka's questioning expression, Miku gaped her mouth, hoping that something would come out. "D-Do you want to have lunch with me?" 

Her heart raged against her chest a thousand more times when her mind caught up with her words. " _ WHAT THE HELL, HATSUNE?! _ "

Just when she was about to back out from her words, Luka laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, the smile on her face small yet sincere. "Sure," she lifted her hand to reveal a piece of leaf and flicking it from her palm. "But you really didn't have to.” She said stopping by the staircase that leads to the senior's classroom. “I could buy lunch on my own." 

Taking a minute to compose herself, Miku smiled, reaching for Luka's hand and saying. "Anything for you, Princess." 

The pinkette laughed, rolling her eyes at the tealette even though the blush on her face seemed to make itself more prominent. "Oh, hush! We have to go to class. See you at club later, 'gator!" Luka says, absolutely running through the staircase two steps at a time.

Miku only stared dumbfounded, standing in the middle of the hallway, not minding the professor who is making rounds, until she was snapped back to reality by the sudden closing of a door.

She immediately sprinted through the hallway, taking the time to, once again, put on her mask.

~0~

Opening the door to her classroom, she saw that their advisor is late again. She thanked whatever entity that allowed her to stay on the right side of classroom ethics because ‘ _ if the professor is late, then the roll call time is extended. _ ” 

“Good morning, Gumi!” Miku greeted as she walked to her seat. “You’re looking beautiful as always.” She says, winking as the said girl’s eyes met with teal ones.

The green-haired class representative only rolled her eyes as a greeting, used to the tealette’s antics. “Good morning, wolf. Take a seat, roll-call will start soon.”

As the tealette made her way to her seat, she spotted Len eyeing her, accidentally. To which she responded with a blow of a kiss, mouthing ‘Hey, hotty’ at him after. The blonde only cleared his throat and looked away, the red on his ears evident.

Rin let out a laugh, at her brother’s expense. “It never gets old. Geez, after being rejected, you would think he would move on.”

“He did.” Miku said, setting her things by her chair after sitting. “I am just too fabulous to resist.” That got her friends to laugh, immediately shut down by Gumi who had began the roll call even if Miku’s thoughts drifted to lunch with Luka. 

~0~

The rest of the morning went by as expected - Miku continuously blinking away any assumption or daydreams about her lunch d- _ meet-up _ with Luka that invaded her mind. Thankfully, no one seemed to catch on just how distracted she actually is. 

As the lunch bell echoed through the halls, the tealette found herself fretting over meeting with her upperclassman, silently bouncing her leg, hoping no one would notice just how nervous she is over simple lunch. 

“ _ Okay, Hatsune, first thing first - try to escape your friends. _ ” Miku shut her eyes, breathing in and releasing her breathe in an attempt to clearly think of an excuse to bail on them. A minute or two passed and she found that she should just tell them that her upperclassman wants to talk to her over lunch. 

Her friend group were set on fixing their chairs so that they could eat together. “Hey, guys?” They turned to her, the guilt suddenly gnawing at her soul. “My upperclassman from literature club wants to talk to me about something through lunch.”

Some shot her a questioning look but they nodded in understanding. Miku thanked them over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom, taking her lunch with her. 

She walked like she was running in the hallway, ultimately not having the time to observe her surroundings upon talking to herself into a calm state of mind, thereby missing some curious glances that her fellow schoolmates threw at her. 

It was in no time at all when she arrived at the club room, her mask firmly placed on her face, hoping that it won’t fall off by the time Luka even opened her mouth. She breathed in and out as if preparing for the performance of her life, reaching the zen that she knows she will be needing. That is until a hand is placed on her shoulder, effectively shocking her into anxiety.

“Miku? Is something wrong with the door?” 

It did not take a genius to know that it was Luka who called out to her or maybe Miku had memorized her voice after the months that she had the pleasure of basking in the pinkette’s presence. 

The tealette took in a silent breath before facing the taller girl and plastering a smile and cooly leaning on the door despite the thrashing of heart. “Oh, not really, beautiful. I was waiting for you.”

Luka raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her lips. “Well, thank you for waiting.” She tilted her head to the side, as if waiting for the other girl to do something. “Miku?”

The tealette’s heart jumped but her cool expression never left her lips. “Yes, princess?” 

“The door?”

Miku jumped from leaning on the door, instantly scrambling to open the door for Luka. “A-After you, my dear.”

“Are you okay, Miku?” The pinkette asked, frowning at the other girl’s obvious discomfort. It was then, that Miku decided that she doesn't want Luka frowning.

"Who would be okay in the face of beauty?” Miku slid against the wall, dramatically putting her fist in her chest with her face scrunched as if in agony.

Opening an eye, Miku gave a small smirk after hearing a small laugh coming from her upperclassman. "You're a dork, Hatsune." Luka said, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

~0~

"Look, I just don't see how a stick of leek could be lethal." Her upperclassman said, picking some of the garnish that Miku refused to eat. “A tuna, though! That would cause damage. I mean, can you imagine how the scales would feel on your face?”

Miku huffed but the smile on her face never left as she raised an eyebrow. "I would have you know that Leeks could paralyze an opponent with merely smell alone." 

The pinkette laughed louder. "You got a point there." 

Needless to say, the lunch  _ meetup _ is doing well even though it started messy. Miku and Luka sat side by side near the open window where the breeze is comfortable on their skin and the sunlight soft through it. 

Miku stays comfortable at her upperclassman's side, stealing glances at Luka every time her pink-haired friend takes a side dish from her lunch box. She silently thanks herself for making too much for the day, simply because it is more time with Luka. 

"Y'know, it is kinda odd." Luka says as she chews on a seaweed roll. 

The wolf shoots a thoughtful look at her, the smile semi-permanently on her lips, as she hummed as a reply. Teal eyes observes the light on Luka's fair face, thinking about how lucky the sunlight is to fearlessly touch Luka's cheeks. 

"Miku?" She snaps back to reality, suddenly aware of how ocean blue eyes worriedly traced her face. "You okay?"

A blush traced her cheeks as she slowly inches away. She tries to hide as she puts the empty lunch box away. "What's odd?"

Miku could feel the suspicious glare on her but Luka just sighs, dismissing whatever that was, thankfully going back to their conversation. "Oh nothing, really. I just-" 

Luka pauses a bit and Miku watches as the girl searches for the right words with a small scrunch on her eyebrows. " _ Adorable. _ " The thought intrudes but certainly not unwelcome.

Her upperclassman tilts her head, her ocean blue eyes suddenly directed to Miku's. "I think it's odd how people says you're The Wolf."

Miku's heart suddenly thuds loudly in her ears. Whether it is from the mention of The Wolf or the intensity of Luka ocean blue eyes, she doesn't know but the heat on her ears had her frozen and returning Luka's gaze. "Why?" She murmurs, barely heard. 

Her upperclassman shifts on her seat, facing Miku with her whole body. "Because you don't seem like The Wolf. Not to me," Luka tilts her head again, thoughtful. "Why is that?"

The thudding on Miku's chest began growing louder and louder as her teal eyes stayed entangled with Luka's own. She gapes, unable to say a word when the bell rings. 

With a sigh of relief, Miku smiles at Luka. "It is time for class!"

The pink-haired upperclassman sighs, although she wasn't sure what it was for. "I guess so," Luka stands together with Miku, leaning over, shoulder to shoulder. “Thank you, Miku.” 

Red starts to spread over Miku’s cheeks, biting her lip to prevent the smile on her lips from spreading. "Anything for you, princess."

~0~

If someone asked if Miku was okay during the rest of the day, she had reasons when she only answered with a small, dreamy sigh, leaving her friends and nosey few casting a questioning glance at each other.

‘ _ Do you think she’s okay? _ ’ 

Rin wrote on a piece of paper before folding it into a small square and passing it on to her trail of friends across the room, until it reached Gumi who frustratingly sat near the front because she quote “ _ Do not want to be distracted. _ ” 

The class president peeked over her shoulder as she opened the note, glaring at the last person who passed it to her before they redirected her to Rin. Green eyes softened slightly as the female twin shot her a small smile and a little wave but it disappeared almost instantly, hidden behind a frown and a glare. 

Rin shot her an apologetic look before miming the note, leading the class president to turn back to her desk to discreetly open the note behind her desk. Gumi looked over her shoulder, shooting a glance at the way Miku was smiling. With a small grin Rin watched as their esteemed class president grimaced, her lips contorted into a frown and a slight look of horror etched on her eyebrows.

The blonde chuckled, unintentionally taking the attention from the mathematics teacher who is currently raising an eyebrow at her. “Ms. Kagamine, might I ask what you find amusing about the formula for a parabola?”

“Sorry, ma’am. I was just… distracted.” Rin said with a tinge of embarrassment. 

The professor glowered at her. “Well, you can solve the next equation,” She said as she marched back to the front. With a sigh, Rin got up from her seat and was about to make her way to board when the professor said. “And take Hatsune with you. She has been  _ distracted _ as well.”

It was only then when Miku snapped back to consciousness, literally and figuratively. “Welcome back to reality, Wolf.” Rin whispered, expecting her friend to blush furiously but the only thing that Miku did was to freeze, her face turning pale every second after. “Miku?”

Rin was starting to get worried when Miku just flashed her a smile and proceeded to stand up with a surprising skip in her step. “Will do, teach!” She turned back to her with a sly grin as she dragged her to the front. “Let’s go, babe.”

The female twin shared a small glance with Gumi who frowned with the same question in their heads. 

‘ _What was that?_ ’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the late post. I have to plan some things about a potential story and that has kept me from actually working on my WIPs (Works in Progress).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this one :)

~Luka's P.O.V.~

The literature clubroom blared with the light of the burgeoning sunset as the school bell chimed, signaling the end of another day and Luka could not help but notice the absence of one teal-haired underclassman. “ _ Not today too, huh? _ ” Luka thought as her eyes naturally drew itself to the seat beside her - Miku’s seat.

It has been two weeks since the teal-haired girl has graced her presence in the clubroom and it had her concerned especially since the so-called wolf did not miss a day in the clubroom starting from the day she submitted her club registration form. 

She, also, couldn’t help but notice how… weird Miku has been acting lately . Or perhaps, she hasn’t known the ‘Miku’ that walks in the hallways as opposed to her being in the club. Not that it was a bad thing. It is just that she preferred -  _ very much preferred _ their previous interactions plainly because Miku didn't hide then. 

Her words were more sweet and… more honest than the forceful whatever that she was doing. With a small grimace, her mind brought her back to earlier that week. Miku had winked at her with a very odd smile on her lips but Luka had seen how withdrawn she was while doing that.

“ _ What is happening to you, Miku? _ ” Luka thought but she shook her head, stopping her train of thought and gathering her things before leaving the room with a small flame of determination. “ _ I’m going to find out. _ ”

~0~

“No Miku again?” Someone asked after the concerning rattle of the hinges. 

Turning to the door, she found Kaito and Meiko shuffling to their own seats across from her. Luka gave them a polite smile, hoping that it was enough of a 'welcome back'. "No, unfortunately." True to her word, Luka tried to talk to Miku but the girl found ways to exit out of the conversation.

Meiko frowned. "What happened to her?"

Luka shrugged slightly before going to their display of archives. Ocean blue eyes caught sight of Miku's unedited version of  _ The Ghost of the Wolf _ . Almost unwittingly, her hand went to trace the document that is placed in a folder where Miku's edits were supposed to be.

"I ought to drag her back in here," Meiko huffed. "She can't just disappear."

Kaito shook his head as he shot Meiko a fond smile. "Unfortunately, she  _ can _ disappear. That's why the term ghost members exists."

Meiko only huffed again, clearly miffed by this scenario. "I know," she sighed. "I just expected that she'll stick around." It was then when she found Luka standing awkwardly with a folder in her hands. "What's that Luka-chan?" The brunette sang.

Ocean blue eyes turned to them with a clear bout of a storm hidden in them and yet, she stood tall and handed them the piece of document. “It’s Miku’s first literature piece.” She visibly sagged as she sat back on her seat.

Kaito and Meiko took a quick glance at each other before quickly turning to Luka. “You okay, hun?” Meiko asked while Kaito just silently took the document and began reading.

“I am,” She sighed, looking away. “I am not okay. I guess I just miss our underclassman. Our  _ only _ underclassman.”

With a silent raise of an eyebrow, Meiko waited for Luka to continue, knowing her friend long enough to know that she is not yet finished. 

Luka flicked her eyes to Meiko’s and flicked away again and back until she groaned and hid her face under her arms. “She’s avoiding me.”

“What?” Meiko asked, incredulously. “Don’t be ridiculous. The girl has been mooning over you. That can’t be right.”

Luka raised her head to glare at her friend. “Meiko, as much as I appreciate your optimism, I would much like the truth and the truth is that she is avoiding me.”

“Oh, don’t give me that sass,” Meiko scoffed. “What I said  _ is _ the truth! Didn’t you see the way she looked at you?”

With her eyebrows furrowed, Luka could not help but let out a sigh. “She looked at me like an upperclassman,” She murmured, defeated. “There’s no ‘mooning’ over me. Just that.”

Kaito placed a placating hand on Meiko’s shoulder, knowing that she would be launching into some sort of rant. Luckily, she settled just as quickly. “Luka,” He said gently, not oblivious to the way Luka’s demeanor sagged. “You know that we love you, right?” He waited until Luka nodded. “Then, please know that we are here to talk about whatever is bothering you.”

They were quiet for a few minutes until Luka caved. “Fine,” She sighed. “But you have to promise me that neither of you will laugh at me.” She waited for the two to nod before continuing. “I’m serious!”

Meiko groaned. “Stop stalling!”

Luka glared at her one final time before looking away and biting her lower lip, hoping that the blush will  _ not  _ rush to her cheeks. “I-” She sighed. “I kinda like Miku.”

Kaito and Meiko sat silently as if anticipating something more. When Meiko noticed that there’s nothing else, she raised an eyebrow. “Oh, that’s all?”

“What?” Luka blinked, dumbfounded.

“We already knew that part.” Kaito said. “What else is there?”

For a few seconds, the pink-haired senior only blinked, slowly adjusting to the fact that the two knew before her but eventually shook her head. “We might’ve-”

Meiko gasped so loudly that Luka flinched. “You  _ kissed _ her?!”

“No!” Luka shouted, suddenly engulfed in a blush. “No, we just had lunch here the other day. And we were alone. Together.”

“Aw, that’s it?”

Ignoring Meiko, Luka continued. “The next day she started acting differently.” She retold all that happened - all that was odd for her like Miku avoiding her eyes or her fakeness and how she was throwing cringey pick-up lines to anyone that caught her eye or has made eye contact with. “I mean, was it me? I didn’t do anything differently.”

“Wait, wait,” Meiko interjected with an open hand towards Luka. “You think that this is  _ not  _ normal Miku?”

“Well no...”

Kaito shook his head. “Luka, there’s a reason why we call her the Wolf.”

This time Luka shook her own head. “Maybe to you guys but with me-” she blushed but pushed through. “She’s different with me,” Her shoulders hunched. “I guess until now but I don’t know.”

Meiko groaned. “Lord, help me.” She shot up from her seat and went all the way to Luka’s face. “What do you think she has been doing to you, Luka?” She asked more hypothetically than an actual question.

Ocean blue eyes glared at Meiko. “She was being friendly! And what exactly are you insinuating?”

“I am  _ insinuating _ ,” She stressed the word with mocking distaste. “That you are oblivious!”

Luka crossed her arms in an attempt to close herself off. “I am  _ not _ oblivious! If anything, she’s the one who hasn’t been seeing that I-” Her blush cut her off. 

“That you what?” Meiko asked, a grin tugging her lips as Luka refused to meet her eyes. “Come on.”

“Shut up, Meiko.” The pink-haired senior grumbled. “The point is that,” She sighed. “She’s avoiding me and it’s because of me.”

“Oh, hun,” Meiko engulfed her friend in a hug. “It probably is.”

Luka choked a chuckle just as she felt the onslaught of tears. “Gee, thanks.”

Kaito smiled at them. “Maybe you should ask her.” Luka’s eyes pleaded with him and Kaito could not help but offer a small reassuring nod. “You'll never know.”

~0~

That’s what Luka did. She approached Miku every chance that she would get until she got to the point where Miku would pointedly avoid her with a scared look in her eyes. Now, Luka is certain of one thing - Miku is using flirting as a mask. 

Still, that doesn’t make her feel any better when Miku runs away from her with a small yelp every time they accidentally run into each other. 

It is getting frustrating and yet she still stays behind in the clubroom to the extent of the time permitted by the school. 

A week went and passed with the same kind of routine and honestly, Luka is considering cornering her but it was obvious that she won’t. 

Today is no different and Luka had to leave the clubroom, still disappointed and frustrated with how Miku kept on avoiding her. She was already on her way to the school gate when she saw the gatekeeper whose name she knew was Mr. McGuiles, the student council president, Diva Cyber, and another one person whose uniform was obviously from another school.

“We’ll see what we can do, Mr. McGuiles,” She heard from the student council student. “Unfortunately, the school decides what to do with facilities including the ones that are in need of repair.” From here, she could see how Diva simply shook Mr. McGuiles’ hand with a firm shake. “But, we'll do our best.”

Luka was about to raise her hand in a short greeting when the student from another school had seen her. “Oh, hey!” She said, jogging to her with a friendly smile. 

The pink-haired upperclassman looked behind her as she figured that this person was greeting another student but there was no one so she greeted with a nod and a hesitation. “Hello,” She looked at the girl who had shining purple eyes and long raven black hair. “Do I know you?”

“Oh right, sorry,” The girl apologized with a small embarrassed smile. “I am Roshi, Miku’s cousin.” She said as she reached for a hand shake.

At the mention of Miku, Luka immediately softened her demeanor and reached for the girl’s hand for a simple introductory handshake. “My name is Luka.”

“I know,” She grinned with a knowing sparkle in her eyes. “Miku talks about you a lot.”

An impromptu blush spread across Luka’s face but it didn’t deter her own response. “Good things I hope.”

“ _ Only _ good things.” Roshi rolled her eyes good naturedly, the smile on her face spread into that sibling like fondness. “Anyway, have you seen her? We,” The girl gestured to the student council president who was talking to Mr. McGuiles. “The three of us were about to go home together but she’s rather late.”

With a sad smile, Luka replied. “I’m sorry but Miku has been-”

Her words got cut off by a sharp gasp that she heard behind her. Luka turned around and saw the person who eluded all this time. 

Miku looked frozen on the spot and yet the simple sight of teal eyes looking directly into hers got Luka to feel just a smidge bit happy until all the frustration came rushing back. Without waiting, she marched towards Miku with new found determination and grabbed her hand yelling a quick excuse to Roshi while dragging the  _ wolf _ \- it still sounds wrong - to a more private area. 

Her trudging found them under the shade of a nearby tree, still visible to the onlookers but private enough that they won’t be heard. She left Miku awkwardly standing before pacing in front of her.

The teal-haired junior only resigned herself to leaning on the trunk of the tree with a neutral expression and yet Luka could see how there was a tiny bit of relief and terror in them. 

And, somehow, that was enough for Luka to stop and face Miku head-on. “You have been avoiding me,” Miku only looked away. That was enough confirmation. “Why?”

Miku let the question hang in the air between them and couldn’t look Luka in the eye. 

Luka let out an air of frustration and began pacing again when her friends’ encouragement gave her strength to keep going. “Did you know that it hurt?” She asked, her voice cracking just a bit. It had concerned teal eyes to meet hers. “It hurt that you avoided me without any reason why.”

She ran a frustrated hand through her long pink tresses. “But that wasn't as bad as seeing how you  _ actively _ avoided my eyes as if you couldn’t stand to see me. You were even,” she wrinkled her nose. “ _ Flirting _ with me. Not that I have a problem with that, it’s just you were never like that with me. And I don't know if you knew how  _ fake _ it all felt.”

Luka shook her head and frowned. “You were never like that with me," She murmured, looking at the ground as if saying it out loud pained her. "Was it just me?” Ocean blue eyes closed as her heart hurt at the thought. “I-Did I just assume..?” 

Again Miku didn’t reply, only teal eyes painfully looking away. 

“I see.” Her voice cracked, her mouth drying at the feeling of a lump in her stomach. “I am sorry, I thought-” Luka shook her head again, pursing her lips. “I am not going to bother you anymore. Sorry, I won't bother you again.” 

Just when she was about to walk away, Luka felt a hand on hers. “Stop. Please stop.” She heard. Miku’s grip on her hand got firmer. “Don’t walk away, please. You’re right.”

Glassy ocean blue eyes widened as she heard Miku’s voice but more so that it was the same voice she heard before all this. It was the Miku she knew.  _ Her _ Miku. So, she stopped, closed her eyes, and nodded as a sign of assent. 

Miku guided her to sit down on the lush green leaves. It was silent for a minute before Miku took her hand again, in silent request to open her own eyes so she did. Meeting with troubled teal eyes, Luka felt that Miku had let down her walls albeit slightly. 

“Do you remember my first literary work?” The teal-haired junior looked away for a moment before ducking her head with an apparent blush on her cheeks. “That - I wasn’t supposed to write that.”

The crinkle between her eyebrows seemed to tell more than any words would have been said and Miku couldn’t help but reach out and smoothen it down with a fond smile before continuing. “I wasn’t supposed to write that because it defeats the purpose of hiding by carrying the _ Ghost of the Wolf _ .” Luka watched as teal eyes rolled to alleviate the tenseness of the situation. 

“But before then, I found that ever since I met you - ever since I knew you, the tale didn’t matter.” A small smile tugged on Miku’s face. “I was myself.  _ Finally _ . I am finally me because you didn’t know or believe that I was what that silly school mystery dictated.” Teal eyes met with hers and Luka could only hold on to breathe more evenly. “I was just me even if it is only to you and that meant the world to me.”

Luka smiled slightly at that but the confusion didn’t alleviate. “So, why did you avoid me?” She asked gently.

At that, Miku breathed in and out as if preparing herself for voicing out the truth. It took her a few seconds until she was ready to say it out loud. “I was scared,” Her breath hitched. “I was scared that you were getting too close to the  _ me  _ that I always hid. I was scared that you would hurt me if you ever rejected who I  _ am. _ ”

Just when she was about to reply, Miku took their joined hands and put it to her forehead as if praying with both their hands. Luka could feel the tremor in them, along with the frantic beating of her pulse as if she is going to say something that she is more afraid of but Luka waits. 

“I like you.” Miku murmured, almost hiding under the joint of their hands. 

Luka went silent for a moment, letting the words wash over the both of them, with both of her heart and stomach fluttering. “ _ Miku’s still shaking. _ ” She notes at the back recesses of her mind but she cannot move so she did the next best thing.

She leaned on the other side of their joint hands, now, connected through their clasped hands. “I like you too.” She said, the smile on her face widening in a breath of a smile. 

~Miku’s P.O.V.~

Two years later, Miku waited with her foot tapping on the concrete by the very familiar auto-closing-and-opening gate of the very same high school where she graduated a year before. “Where are they?” She asked no one in particular. 

Today is student week and the sounds of all the fun booths within school premises was making her itch to get her hands on the food but she could only suffer in silence. Why did she have to agree on waiting on her friends? 

After her confession with Luka, she tried to be more open with them about herself and with her luck, they accepted her with open arms. Most of the student body, however, were quite surprised that she was not… who she was before but she didn’t care about them. 

And Luka...

A small patter of footsteps had her looking up to see Len, jogging up to her with a grin on his face. He has grown over the years and has, now, been almost towering over the rest of their friend group. His long hair tied up to a small wolf tail. He is still a dork though.

Without a word, he gives her a small note. “ _ Meet me, meat me! _ ” Miku only raised an eyebrow at Len who shrugged before silently gesturing to the school festival. 

Teal eyes roamed along the food booths of the festival and found another familiar blonde with a bowl of yakiniku in hand and another note. “Let me guess, you too?” Rin grinned mischievously. 

She has a more slender frame but nevertheless it was the friend that stuck with her through both college and high school. She had gotten the bravery to ask Gumi out in their senior year and let it be known that they were the cutest couple. Two years since then, and they are still going strong.

And to be honest, it reminded her of Luka the year before that. To say that it hurt was an understatement. “ _ I still miss her. _ ”

An impatient flapping of paper had her snapping back to reality with Rin waving the piece of paper in her face. Miku laughed, taking it and a quick bite from Rin’s bowl. “ _ Hoops for hoping? _ ” She read, unable to help but snort at the bad attempt of a joke. “Really?” She asked.

Rin shrugged again, chomping on a piece of meat. Figuring that Rin will not be saying anything else, Miku continued, in search of the basketball booth. Following the ringing of a bell, she could see Gumi who was tapping her foot on the ground with impatience. 

“Gumi?” Miku asked with a small but shocked smile on her face. “They managed to drag you into this?”

The green-haired engineering student sighed with a sag in her shoulders that tells Miku about Rin  _ persuading _ Gumi into this. After a few seconds, she stood straighter and marched towards her with another piece of paper in hand. “ _ Remember my three’s? How about the trees? _ ”

At the mention of three’s, Miku felt her heart hammer against her chest as a memory from the sport’s festival had taken her back to when Luka had come up to the stands only to hug her girlfriend - sweaty t-shirt and all, after shooting a buzzer beater from three-point line. Their class might have lost that day but at least, right? 

Teal eyes went back to Gumi who only looked awkwardly to the side with a barely hidden smile. “Luka’s here?” The green-haired student only shrugged when Rin had dragged her to see some booth at the other side of the campus.

As soon as MIku turned around, she found herself face to face with one familiar face - Roshi. “Good day, my Lady,” She said, bowing her head with a regal manner. “I am to escort you to your drama queen’s final spot. Shall we?” The taller girl offered her arm to the teal-haired literature undergrad.

Miku cannot help the laugh that bubbled from her chest. “Why thank you.” She returned the gesture and grabbed onto her cousin’s offered arm. “I can’t believe she got everyone to agree with this.” She whispered as she was led to the familiar route to one of their spots under the trees at the secluded part of school.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Roshi laughed. “Unfortunately, Diva didn’t want to leave the house but you have to thank her for what you’re going to see.” She said, guiding her to a large white canopy with the entrance closed by curtains. “Tell her that I said hi, okay?” Roshi grinned before walking away and leaving Miku standing by the entrance.

Now left alone, truly alone, Miku noticed how the sounds from the school festival, now, seemed far and beyond from where she is. The calming sound of the rustling leaves replaces its stead and Miku cannot help but close her eyes and just breath in.

It wasn’t until she heard the tell tale movement from the flaps of the canopy tent that she opened her eyes to meet with smiling ocean blue eyes. “I-” Luka blushed but she cleared her throat instead. “I kinda got worried.”

Teal eyes took in the woman that she missed for two months. Luka didn’t change much in her physical appearance. She’s pretty much still taller than Miku even though the teal-haired literature major had grown quite a bit. What’s changed though is Luka’s demeanor, strengthened by her days studying business and now from the out of town trip to her uncle’s factory.

Luka stepped out of the canopy tent and tugged on the hem of the blazer, in an attempt to make herself more presentable. The sleeves were folded to her elbows. A white v-neck shirt underneath the blazer outlined the hint of Luka’s slender waist. The dark ripped jeans gave Luka’s look the casual cool that Miku cannot help but smile at. 

“You’re dressed up,” Miku said, almost breathlessly. “I like it.” She took a few steps forward, laying a hand on the collars of the blazer.

The pink-haired college student only gave her a dazed smile. “I’m glad. I want to make up for lost time.” She placed a small kiss on Miku's lips.

Miku felt her lips tug into a small content smile. “I still can’t believe that you arrived here earlier than expected.”

“What can I say?” Luka said as she took Miku’s hands and placed a kiss on each. “I missed you. Now, my lady, welcome to my humble date-abode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a shameless self-insert. Sorry ^^' 
> 
> Again, comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Aandd that's it! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I will continue 'cause I just cannot leave them like that.  
> T_T
> 
> Again, this is for Negitoro Summer Splash 2019 for the prompt:
> 
> “VERY flirty Miku. She basically flirts with anyone at school and no exemption for her senior Luka, except she has a crush on her. Miku still tries to appear cool but Luka is a pure air-head, and her cute reactions make Miku break her usual mask.” - by Sapphi
> 
> Have to say though, I don’t think I got the prompt right but I guess it turned good..? I have no idea how flirting looks like so I hope it’s acceptable.
> 
> Tell me. Was it good? or no? haha I am open to your constructive criticism. Plus, I do love hearing form you, guys.


End file.
